French Trip
by VolknersGirl
Summary: Paul and Dawn are paired up to go on a French feild trip when suddenly Reiji has to come too! What will happen when Reiji consistantly bothers Paul into confessing his love for Dawn?


**Me: sorry my French is really bad! I hope this is right! If any native French speakers catch a mistake or anyone really can u tell me? (Nicely I might add! Some people r very nasty!) Thanx for reading!**

**Me (update): yikes! My French was terrible back when I wrote this!!!!!! :P I have edited it and (with the help of a wonderful reviewer) it has (hopefully) no more mistakes! I might not add the Spanish chapter, this one is cute the way it is… :) **

As Paul gathered his books he sighed. It was the last block of the day. French. It sent a nasty chill up his spine. Foreign language had never been his favorite even though he knew it well. He slammed the locker shut and began walking down the hallway. Right before he entered the class someone grabbed him from behind.

"Paul, wait. I want to introduce you to someone!" Reiji shoved his younger brother softly and pointed to a senior girl. "This is Candice. She transferred here from Snowpoint." The girl waved.

"Uh-huh. Hi." Paul mumbled. Reiji let go and Paul began walking back to his class and he heard them talking.

"Awww. That's your little brother? What a cute freshman!" Candice said.

"Yeah, that's him alright." Reiji laughed. Paul rolled his eyes and walked into the classroom. He took a seat the moment the teacher started talking.

"Is everyone ready for the small 'field trip' tomorrow? We will have a review session today to help prepare you all for the trip. Has everyone turned in their forms...?" The teacher rambled on and Paul groaned. His class was going on a trip tomorrow. They were going to visit and all French-speaking school and have a type of spirit day. They would play games, have lunch and then come back to the school in the afternoon. All in French. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part for Paul was that they would be paired with a partner the whole time!

The teacher rambled and Paul survived, this time. He wasn't so sure about tomorrow. It all depended on the partner he got. _If I get that stupid Ash kid as my partner I die, if I get Kenny as my partner I die and if I get a girl as my partner I die. What a fun day! _He scowled. _It would be the worst if I got a girl partner because every single stupid giggling girl in this class drives me insane! Let's just hope I get someone reasonable…_ Then the bell rang and everyone stood.

"Hold it!" the teacher exclaimed. "As soon as you hear your name and your partners name you can leave. Ash and Misty, May and Drew, Kenny and Zoey, Ritchie and Sabrina…" By the time he reached Paul's name the room was almost empty. "Paul and Dawn, and Mayleen may I see you a moment?" Paul nearly smacked his head and Dawn literally did smack herself.

"Oh Great. I got the grinch as a partner!" she mumbled as they left the room.

xX--Xx

That night Reiji nearly knocked Paul over with news he didn't particularly want to hear.

"Guess what lil bro?" he asked.

"What?" Paul scowled.

"I'm going on your little freshman trip tomorrow."

"WHAT?!"

"Yep. I'm helping Mayleen 'cause she doesn't really get the language very well."

Paul growled. He had thought the trip couldn't possibly get any worse, but he was wrong.

xX--Xx

The next morning Paul slammed his locker angrily as he debated on whether to play it sick or absent. Neither would work because seeing as Reiji was going, he could get caught easily.

When Paul arrived to the class he was forced to sit next to Dawn. They both ignored each other in the classroom, in the hallway, and on the bus. When they arrived at the French school, everyone filed off the bus and met their 'tour guide' who would stick with them the whole day.

"Bonjour! Je m'appell Lucas. Hi! I'm Lucas!" a boy greeted them.

"Lucas!" Dawn bounced. "You're going to be our guide?" she asked excitedly.

"Oh hey Dawn. What's up? Yeah looks like I'm stuck with you for the rest of the day." Lucas grinned.

"You two know each other?" Paul asked. They nodded. Paul groaned inwardly.

"So how's it going? I hear Veilstone High is tough." Lucas asked.

"Comme ci, comme ca! It's so-so!" Dawn said with a smile.

"I see you're practicing!" Lucas laughed. "Tres bein! Good job! êtes-vous son partenaire?" Paul gave a stiff nod.

"Oui, Malheureusement." Paul snarled. Lucas laughed.

"What did he say?" Dawn glared.

"I asked him if he was you're partner and he said yes, unfortunately." Lucas answered. "Tu n'est pas son ami? Son copain?"

"No! Elle ne est pas mon copain ou mon ami!" Paul exclaimed. Dawn glowered.

"He's not my friend or my boyfriend!" Dawn exclaimed blushing.

"Lucas! Comment pourriez-vous penser cela?" Dawn asked

"Vous agissez il…" Lucas trailed embarrassed. Then the three of them heard a chuckle and turned.

"Bonjour Lucas! Je vois que vous avez rencontré mon frère et sa amie et copain!" Reiji greeted.

Paul and Dawn glowered. Mayleen wondered what on earth they were saying.

"Je ne suis pas son ami!" Paul scowled.

"Soyez gentil Paul!" Reiji cautioned. Then he felt a small tug on his sleeve. Reiji looked down and Mayleen asked

"What did you and Lucas say to bother Paul?" she asked shyly.

"I told Lucas he had met my brother, which is frère, and his girlfriend, which is mon copain; my girlfriend." Reiji explained.

"Wait I'm confused, I thought you said it was Paul's girlfriend?" Mayleen said.

"Yeah so you would say sa amie ou copain which means his friend or girlfriend."

"But you said…er…mon copain. What's the difference?" Paul growled with impatience and Lucas stifled a laugh. Reiji explained patiently.

"Mon copain means mine or my girlfiend and sa amie et copain means his girlfriend or friend. Get it?"

Mayleen thought for a moment then answered "Yeah sort of…"

"Il n'importe pas parce qu'il n'est pas vrai!" Paul exclaimed.

"Huh?" Mayleen asked.

"It doesn't matter 'cause it's not true!" he repeated.

"Non….il est vrai, nous a maintenant laissés vont!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Il n'est pas!" Paul argued.

"Il est aussi!" Reiji smirked.

"Il n'est pas!"

"Il est aussi!"

"Il n'est pas!" Paul snarled. Reiji laughed but didn't press it further.

xX--Xx

The rest of the day went fairly well with similar disputes between brothers about whether Dawn was actually Paul's girlfriend or not.

("Elle est tu copine!" Reiji snickered.

"Elle n'est pas !" Paul argued.

"Aucune manière !"

"Oui elle est !"

"Alors Mayleen est à vous."

"Oui!"

"Vous êtes stupide et répugnant ! c'est étudiant de première année et vous êtes plus âgé!"

"Pas, Mayleen est réellement plus ancien que vous par deux ans et plus jeune puis je par un. Elle est juste dans une classe française plus basse." Reiji explained looking smug.

"Paul ! Cessez l'argumentation !" Dawn moaned.

"Alors le pensez-vous a-t-vous raison ?" Paul exclaimed angrily.

"Non, mais toujours…"

"Il ne s'arrêtera pas à moins que je gagne !" Paul spat.

"Mais vous ne pouvez pas parce que c'est la vérité et vous ne pouvez pas battre la vérité" Reiji cut in.

"UGH!" Paul cried.)

But other than these events the day went as smoothly as possible. At the end of the day though Paul had had it with the nonsense.

"Fine!! Je l'aime! I like her!" he burst.

"Oh I think it's more than like…" Reiji snickered.

"UGH! "J'aime la fille! J'aime Dawn! Je l'aime! Got it?!" He roared. Dawn froze and blushed bright red. Reiji, getting what he had wanted all day, smirked and left dragging Mayleen and Lucas behind him, leaving Paul and Dawn in the deserted classroom on the way to the bus.

"Vous faites? You do?" she asked quietly. Paul grit his teeth and gave a slight nod. Dawn blushed even harder and stared at her feet. Paul didn't know what to do. This wasn't exactly how he had planned on telling her.

"Je t'aime aussi. I like you too…" she whispered still looking at her feet. This caught Paul by surprise.

"Don't get all emotional on me!" he finally said and took her hand leading her out to the bus. The whole way back Paul and Dawn sat together talking quietly about nothing really and when they arrived at the school the dismissal bell had just rung.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Dawn asked with a smile. Paul shrugged but Reiji cut in.

"No no! Come over tonight! We are watching a movie and Mayleen is coming too!" he said. Paul gave his brother an angry shove but Dawn giggled.

"Ok. Bye!"

xX--Xx

That night as Mayleen, Reiji, Dawn and Paul watched the movie Paul wondered how in two days, the horrible field trip of death had completely twisted itself into something not so bad. Something he even enjoyed a little. Then again, it might be because of Dawn who was presently sitting on his lap on the floor for the movie. Yes, that was why. It was all because of Dawn…

Me: sorry the ending is a bit rushed! R and R! (and for those of you who don't know, R and R means read and review not that u put r&r in your review! *giggles*)


End file.
